Beca's Fall
by SianSophieLove
Summary: Beca and Chloe get into a big fight over another girl, resulting in Beca walking out on Chloe. Chloe is crying to Aubrey while Beca is getting drunk with Luke, what happens when Beca realizes that everything is slowly falling apart & Jesse finds her on the rooftop of the Station? BECHLOE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is going to be like a 4-5 chapter story based off of 'Sophie's Fall' from Coronation Street with Sophie/Sian, you'll notice the similarities if you know what I'm talking about. If you don't know who they are, no worries! Also this is my first multi-chapter Bechloe story, so hopefully it's not too bad. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!

CHLOE POV

8:00 p.m.

"For the last time, nothing is going on!" I yelled as I ran my hand through my hair, getting it out of my face. Beca laughed at me as she shook her head and smirked that damn sarcastic smirk of hers. You know how people have more than one smile? Well Beca Mitchell took it to a whole other level, she had more than one smirk. I remember the first one I ever saw. The 'annoyed' smirk with raised eyebrows was a constant during Bellas rehearsals before her and Aubrey had settled their differences. She had a smirk that, while avoiding eye contact meant she was nervous and felt out of place, this one was a rare one now. The smirk that had the corners of her mouth turned up as she tried her hardest to contain an honest smile, because badasses didn't' genuinely smile. She had mastered the playful/flirtatious smirk, always using it to get her way with anything. This one is my favorite, she had the sexy side of it down and she knew it. She would use it to her advantage, knowing that it drove me crazy.

I watched as her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek, a habit she did when she was either annoyed or holding back what she wanted to say. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest at her desk. We were supposed to be getting ready for "Couple's Night" as we had coined it. Aubrey was currently at our apartment getting ready for her and Jesse's double date with Beca and me. However this was definitely not how I had envisioned the night turning out; me and Beca fighting over something ridiculous for what felt like the millionth time.

"So the other night at the club when she was grinding all over you and bought you drinks, that was nothing?!" Beca yelled back at me as her eyes were locked with mine, a certain coldness behind them now.

"We were just dancing Beca! We're friends! We have class together!" I tried to explain as I knew that she wasn't listening to my reasoning. When Beca was mad, it was like she had tunnel vision with her stubbornness, ignoring any kind of explanation until she had a chance to calm down and think.

This was about the third time we'd had this conversation. The first was over Tom and how he had showed up to the Treblemaker's party. When we all decided to take a group picture together, he had slipped his arm around my shoulders since we were right beside each other. Honestly, I knew he meant nothing by it but Beca didn't see it that way. She accused him of trying to get back with me and the two got into it in the middle of the party and resulted in Tom getting a bloody nose and me dragging Beca back into one of the bedrooms to calm her down.

The second was over the same thing as tonight's fight. Allison, my lab partner in Chemistry, had gotten on Beca's bad side. Beca had mentioned that she didn't care for the girl before we were friends, claiming that she threw herself at anything with a heartbeat and was two-faced. And to be fair, she did have a reputation but she was only two-faced to the girls she claimed were bitches. It actually turned out that we had a few things in common. We both loved the club/party scene and the nights that Beca had a shift at the station, I invited Allison out with the group of Bellas plus the few Treblemakers that weren't douchebags. But that's just it, she was just another friend to me.

Beca had problems with jealousy. Anytime she felt that a girl or guy was flirting with me, she'd make sure that they knew we were together. Whether it be her arm around my waist protectively, a kiss to the cheek when she came up to me, or flat out saying it as she introduced herself, she made sure. But it wasn't the kind of jealousy that most people think of. No, Beca masked her insecurities and fear with becoming jealous and possessive. She's never told me directly, but I can tell from her actions and how she carries herself. She puts up this tough, badass persona but it's only in part to hide the fragile, insecure girl inside her. Between her parents divorce, her dad leaving her when she was 10, and her mother dying when she was 16, everyone had, in a sense, left her. She had become accustom to the disappointment and heartache and so in typical Beca fashion, she built walls and she built them high, trying to keep everyone out in fear of being hurt again. She kept herself closed off from everyone, trying to keep her distance, trying to not risk getting hurt again.

"I fucking saw you from the DJ booth Chloe! She was all over you and you didn't try to stop her!" Beca slammed her hands down on the desk as her temper flared. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Would you quit being so paranoid! Alli and I are just friends Beca!" I yelled back at her.

"Oh so you guys have graduated to pet names now?" Beca sneered as she shook her head and looked out the window. I clenched my fists as I could feel myself starting to get worked up.

"I should have known this would happen." Beca muttered as she slammed her laptop shut. The fact that she was being reckless with her laptop told me that she was pissed. It didn't take a genius to see how important her mixing equipment was to her and here she was being so careless with it.

She moved from her seat at the desk and walked past me, brushing by my shoulder as she went to the closet. She threw the door open as it slammed off the wall with a loud thud. She searched through the various articles of clothing before she grabbed her leather jacket and put her arms through the sleeves, pulling it on.

"That what would happen? You running from your problems?!" I yelled at her back as I saw her body tense up, I could feel the stinging in my eyes and the lump starting to form in my throat. I knew I shouldn't have said it but I was so angry that I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips. She turned and stormed across the room towards me, getting in my face.

"That you would leave me Chloe! That you would fucking leave! That you would find someone better!" Beca cried to me as a single tear made its way down her face. "It was only a matter of time." She said defeated as she sniffed and wiped her hand across her face, riding herself of the tears. In place now was a stone cold expressionless face, she let her guard down for one second and immediately put it right back up. She reached under the bed and grabbed her shoes.

"Beca you are the only person that I could ever want! Stop being so stubborn and listen to me!" It was pointless as she was throwing her black Vans on, her back towards me. Neither of us spoke as she reached behind me and grabbed her phone.

"I'm not going to be left behind again. So go ahead and rip my heart out, it's what love's all about right?" Beca told me as she shoved it in her pocket. I squinted my eyes in confusion as she walked past me, bumping into me. Realization swept over me as I knew what she was getting at. She wasn't going to be the broken one again. She wasn't going to be the one to get hurt.

"You can't be serious…" I said in shock as I stood frozen watching her. She stopped once she reached the door to her room. She had her hand on the doorknob, her head low. "Beca!" I reached my arm out and placed it on her forearm stopping her from opening the door. I felt her flinch from my touch as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"So that's it?! You're walking away from us just like that?!" I looked at her bewildered as she bit her lip.

"Stop it Chloe." She sternly as her gaze remain fixated on the knob, looking anywhere but at me.

"You know what…forget it." I muttered as I let go off her arm and stormed out of her room. I heard the slam of her door as I briskly made my way around the corner and down the stairs. I could hear her footsteps following behind me as I tried to speed up. I wrapped my arms around myself as I stepped out into the crisp October air.

"What do you mean forget it?!" Beca yelled from behind me as she jogged across the street to me.

"I mean that I've had enough of this! I'm sick and tired of your attitude Beca!" I screamed at her as she clenched her hands at her side. I fought back my tears, not wanting them to fall in front of her.

"Oh you're sick of me huh? I knew you were cheating on me!" She said sarcastically as turned and stormed back towards her room. I felt my blood boil from her pigheadedness.

"You're an idiot do you know that!?" I yelled at her back as she didn't turn back around. I felt eyes on me as I looked around and noticed that we had attracted a small crowd of people. I huffed as I brought my closer to my body as I walked towards mine and Aubrey's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed/favorites/followed! It means a lot!

7:30 p.m.

Aubrey POV

"Where do you think they're at? We said 7 right?" I looked at the clock on the wall as I looked at Jesse. We were currently waiting for Beca and Chloe to get here so that we could go on our double date tonight at the Barden Bistro. I wore a simple peach colored dress that stopped just above my knees and Jesse was dressed in red Chinos and a navy blue button up dress shirt.

"With their track record, they're probably going to be a no show." Jesse suggested as he winked at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes as I groaned in frustration.

"I swear those two are like a bunch of rabbits." I muttered. Jesse chuckled as he scooted closer towards me. He leaned over and kissed my cheek sweetly as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute babe." He reassured me as he placed his hand on my knee. I nodded, silently agreeing.

"ARGH!"

Jesse and I both jumped from our spot on the couch as we turned and looked to the door. I watched as Chloe came storming in and slammed the door closed, ignoring the looks that both Jesse and I were giving her.

"She is so going to regret this Bree!" I heard her yell as she continued down the hall into her room where a second door could be heard slamming. I looked wide-eyed at Jesse as he sat with the same expression as his mouth open and closed, trying to come up with some explanation to what we just witnessed. We both hopped up from the couch and quickly made our way towards the redhead's room. We heard something be thrown against the wall as I bit my lip nervously and looked to Jesse whose eyebrows rose in surprise. I went to open the bedroom door but when I went to turn the knob, I found it locked. Chloe never locked her door, except if Beca was over and they well, you know…

"Chloe let me in! What's going on?" I knocked against the wood as I heard her shuffling around. I jiggled the handle again but had no luck. I sighed and rested my forehead against the door as I felt Jesse rest his hand against my back.

"It's over Bree! Me and Beca are over!" My head quickly snapped up and looked at Jesse who was equally as shocked as I was. Another thump against the wall and I grew more uneasy, this wasn't like Chloe. Chloe Beale did not throw things when she was upset. Chloe Beale did not lock out her best friend either. This was bad, something bad had happened and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. I started pounding on the door, trying to make her answer it.

"What the hell happened?" Jesse whispered to me as I shook my head.

"Chloe come on! Let me in, talk to me!" I yelled through the door as I was met with silence on the other end. "Chloe I swear to the aca-Gods that I will break down this-" The door lock clicked and the door swung up to reveal a distraught redhead.

"Leave me alone Bree! I want to be left alone!" She shouted at me as I stood up straight and pursed my lips. She turned and went to slam the door in my face but I stopped it from happening.

"What part of leave me alone don't you get?!" Chloe cried once again as she rounded from her spot from the closet. I ignored her as I made my way into her room. I looked behind me as I saw Jesse standing there timidly, unsure of what to do. I nodded, signaling him to come in as he walked in and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Chloe what is going on? What happened with you and Beca?" I asked slowly, trying not to set her off again. I watched as she rummaged through the closet, grabbing various hoodies, shirts and jeans that I knew were too alternative to be Chloe's. She threw them all into a duffel bag that was set out on her bed.

"She's dead set that I'm cheating on her with Allison! Bree, she won't even hear me out!" She said and looked to me as she threw her hands out in frustration. She shoved a pair of Converse into the bag and then started to rummage through the dresser drawers.

"Chloe stop! Stop and just talk to me!" I muttered as I reached her and tried to pull her away.

"Let me go Bree! Stop it!" Chloe cried as I spun her around, away from the dresser. I knew that with her stubbornness, we wouldn't get anywhere. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me as she fought back. "Let go! Bree let-" She flailed her arms trying to break free as I grabbed both of her wrists and held them tight, trying desperately to get through to her.

"Chloe look at me! Stop fighting me!" I shouted as she still fought back relentlessly. I tightened my hold on her arms as I brought her to my chest, trying as best as I could to hug her to me.

"It's over Bree! She's gone! She's-" Her voice cracked as she slowly stopped fighting me and lowered her arms. I watched as tears started to fall freely down her cheeks. She gasped a breath of air as she started sobbing in my arms. I let go of her wrists as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck. "She left Bree!"

"Shhh it's okay. Shh calm down Chlo." I whispered into her hair as she sniffed. "What happened?"

She pulled away from me as she swiped her cheeks and eyes, ridding herself as best she could from her tears. We sat down on her bed and Jesse stood in front of us, leaning against the dresser with his arms crossed over his chest. I brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face as her breathing started to return to normal.

"We were arguing over Allison because Beca thought that we had something going on behind her back. But I swear Bree nothing is going on! We're friends!" She cried as she looked up to me. I nodded as I knew that a new wave of tears would start again soon. "I fucking love her Bree! I would never EVER cheat on her!" I reached forward and hugged Chloe close to me as I cradled her head against my chest.

"I know you do Chlo, I know. She loves you too, so much and you know I wouldn't bullshit you. Especially after everything we've been through. She's just being stubborn, you know how she is. You're both too stubborn for your own good." I tried my best to sooth her, trying to calm her down. It had been a while now that I had seen her get this upset and worked up over something.

"And then she was going to leave and I tried to stop her, but she didn't care! So I told her that she was just running from her problems like she always does and then I said that I was tired of her attitude and she got mad and walked away!" There was a long pause as all three of us took in what was said.

"Chloe, Beca is scared to death of losing you. You know how she is. She always finds the flaws in herself and she doesn't get close to anyone because she's scared of getting hurt. We all know that despite this tough girl image that everyone else falls for. " Jesse spoke up from in front of us. I watched as he stepped forward and crouched in front of mine and Chloe's legs. He reached forward and placed his hands on her knees as she lifted her head from my chest.

"I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have yelled at her Jesse! She needed me and I just made everything so much worse!" She started to get worked up again as she rested her head in her hands. I rubbed her back soothingly as me and Jesse looked at one another.

"How about I go grab us some take out and we go from there okay? I'm sure Beca will come to her senses soon enough and she'll be back here in no time." Jesse said as he stood up. He kissed my cheek as he walked out Chloe's room.

"Come on Chlo." I whispered as I moved us towards her bed to lay down. She cuddled into my side as I kept running my fingers through her hair, knowing the calming effect it had on her. Silent tears began to stain their way on my shirt as I held her close and prayed that everything would work out.

BECA POV

7:30 p.m. same time frame as Aubrey's POV.

I flung open the door to the station as I stormed into the room lined with various genres of music.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath as I saw the crate of CDs that needed to be stacked. I made my way over to the desk as I started to dig through the pile. I looked over to the booth to see Luke with the DJ headphones on talking into the microphone to the listeners. He gave me a smile and nod as I nodded back to him. I grabbed a handful of CDs and began to put them back.

"Fucking bullshit." I muttered in frustration after about 10 minutes and I still couldn't find the place for this one particular CD. I threw the case at the nearest shelf of vinyls as I leaned on the desk and rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

"Damn Becky, rough day?" I heard Luke snicker from the door of the booth as I opened my eyes and glared at him. I pushed myself off the desk as I stalked over to him. I watched as his smile fell from his face as he watched me carefully.

"It's Beca! My name is not 'Becky'. It's BEC-A. And I'm sick and tired of stacking fucking CDs just to have them pulled back out in a week. And that whole "freshmen aren't allowed in the booth" rule is bullshit. I'm here to play my mixes. I'm here to make something of myself. So if that's all I'm going to do, find yourself another bitch to do it because I'm so over this shit."

I knew I had no right to go off on him. But that was the final straw for me today. I'm so fed up with everyone's shit. I stared hard into his eyes, my jaw clenched as I rounded on him and began to walk out. I grabbed my bag off of the desk as I threw the strap over my shoulder.

"You know…Beca…my friend Natalie is bartending tonight at 'The Vortex'. You should come with. I can tell you which mixes I think would be solid for next week's playlist." I heard Luke say from behind me. I slowly turned to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his built chest. His lips slowly formed into a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I walked back over to him.

"If I knew it took me going off on you to get that. I would have done it sooner." I said to him as I punched him in the arm lightly. He laughed as he called for one of his close mates Alex to take over the booth for him. He grabbed his black leather jacket and threw it on as he looked at me.

"Let's get this night started." He said as we walked out of the station and towards his Jeep Wrangler, worries and problems were about to be forgotten.

8:30 p.m. at 'The Vortex' Club. Still BECA'S POV.

"So let me guess this straight, she's off being touchy feely with another girl, and you're the one that gets blamed for it?" Luke asked as he swirled his finger in his drink to get rid of some of the foam. We'd been sitting at the bar of the club for around 30 minutes now. Downing a shot each when we arrived, we both were working on our beer as I explained what had me in such a bad mood earlier.

"Yep. But fuck me right? Like it's my fault for being too 'closed off'." I said as I held up air quotes. I rolled my eyes as I polished off my drink quickly.

"Well Mitchell, that whole situation seems pretty fucked up to me. But I mean if she's going to be flirting and getting with other girls behind your back, why don't you do the same? Get even?" He asked as he looked over the rim of his drink to me and raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"That's not me Luke. I couldn't do that to Chloe." I told him honestly as I played with the coaster underneath my glass.

"But she can do it to you?" I rubbed the inside of my cheek with my tongue as I thought over his words. "You know what? Let's forget about all that right now. We're here to have a good time, right? So let's get you loosened up a bit. Natalie!" The attractive brunette looked up as Luke signaled for a round of shots for the both of us. She nodded as she began to pour the tequila and brought them over on a tray. 5 for each of us to get started.

"To getting fucked up and having a good ass time." Luke said smiling as he grabbed one and raised it in the air. He was right. Fuck this whole situation, I wasn't in the wrong. Deciding that I'd done enough thinking for the night, I grabbed a shot from the tray and quickly clinked it against Luke's as I downed it in 2 seconds. I felt it burn my throat on the way down as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Luke yelled as he took his second shot and stood up. The group next to us raised their glasses too as everyone started to get into the mood. Luke put his hands on my shoulders as he shook me playfully in approval of my new mood. I laughed as I grabbed my second shot and downed it no problem.

_To be continued..._

_Well? How'd you like it? I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


	3. Chapter 3

**10:30 p.m. 3****rd**** Person POV at "The Vortex"**

"Ths all my f-fault Luke." Beca said as she rested her chin on her arm that was draped across the bar. She idly played with the empty shot glass that was in her hand. Her eyes were bloodshot, bringing out the deep blue, contrasting to the red blood vessels.

"Becky for the last time, you need to forget about Zoey." Luke sighed as he polished off his beer. He set it down on the bar as he looked over at the young DJ, swallowing away in her own misery.

"Chloe. Her name's Chloe." The brunette breathed out correcting him as Luke rolled his eyes. He tapped away at the wood, his patience growing thin. Beca was starting to hit the 'emotional drunk' point of the night. She'd already surpassed crazy/careless drunk, funny/confused drunk, and now was starting to cross over to the emotional side, letting her repressed feelings surface.

"Here mate take this. It'll make you feel better." Luke said as he reach for the Crown Royal that had been left for them by Natalie. He poured some for her and himself as he turned to face her.

"Chloe, Zoey, whatever. She's obviously not worth your time if she's off snogging another girl." He said as he took his drink. Beca remained in her position of moping on the bar top, her hand now closed around the glass. She knew that she had had far too many drinks tonight, knowing that in a few hours she'd regret them while they came back up, but she didn't care at the moment. She WANTED to feel the sickness. At least it would make her feel something more than the numbness that had been surrounding her ever since her and Chloe's fight.

Beca put her lips to the brim off the glass as she tilted her head back and swallowed the whisky. She squinted her eyes shut us the liquid burned her throat. She slammed the glass down on the wood as she felt her body warm up from the whisky. Her whole body seemed to hum as the warmness spread.

"Chloe makes me feel li-like this." Beca said as she grabbed the bottle. Luke looked at, his eyebrows rose in confusion. He watched as Beca poured herself another glass.

"What in bloody hell are you on about?" Luke asked, his British accent more noticeable from the drinks he'd had. Beca scoffed as she eyed the amber colored drink.

"When you drink this-" Beca swallowed the contents as Luke watched curiously. "You feel warm. Like there's a, a fire inside you. She's my fire." Beca finished as her voice cracked on the last words. She tapped her fingers anxiously on the counter, trying to fight back the tears that she felt coming. The lump in her throat grew as she bit her bottom lip. She laughed to herself as she looked up to the dingy ceiling.

"Come on mate, don't do this. Don't let her get to you like this." Luke said as tears fell from dark sapphire blue eyes. He slung his arm around her shoulders as she cried. Beca leaned against her elbows as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You just need to go out and get yourself another bird."

"No I don't want a bird. That's…a bird Luke! No!" Beca whined. Luke rubbed his temples briefly as he rested his forearms against the counter by Beca's.

"No you div. A bird is a girl. You need to find yourself another girl." He explained to the drunken girl as she thought his words through.

"No."

"No?"

"I want MY bird. I want my pretty little red bird back." Beca cried. "I want my Cardinal that sings the most beautiful songs to me."

Beca began to cry harder as she laid her head down. Luke rubbed her back as sobs came from the small girl.

"You are so drunk right now." He sighed as he looked around for Natalie. He scanned down behind the bar, craning his head around the various bodies that were leaning against it. He motioned to her that he wanted the bill for the drinks as she nodded, holding a finger for 'one minute'.

"God I'm such an idiot. Chloe is the most fucking beautiful person I've ever seen. She looks like a fucking angel. And I pushed her away. I pushed her away like I did to everyone else. She scared the shit out of me Luke. I was so scared of losing her to someone else, someone better than me, that I drove her away. I ruined us. It's all my fault."

"How about we get you back to your dorm? Or maybe back to Chloe's?" Luke said, tried to get her to take the bait.

"NO!" Beca's head shot up quickly as she looked to him with wide, pleading eyes. Mascara and eyeliner had left track marks down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy from the crying. Luke bit his lip as he looked over the younger girl.

"Beca I think you shoul-"

"I am NOT going to see her looking like this…" Beca motioned to herself. She sniffed her nose and wiped at her eyes as she tried to clean herself up a bit. Luke licked his thumb and moved to help her wipe away the makeup stains.

"Here you go Luke." Natalie appeared beside the pair as she handed Luke the check for their drinks with a wink. Beca fiddled around in getting her wallet out and when she did, Luke waved her off.

"This nights on me." He said as he handed over the cash to Natalie. He turned to his friend as she rested her forehead against her hand, trying to stop the room from spinning.

"I think it's time we get you home." Beca didn't try to argue. She felt sick. Head thumping and stomach turning, she just wanted to sleep. But knowing that as soon as she shut her eyes, bright eyes and vibrant red hair would haunt her.

"Yeah I think you're right." Beca said as she stood up off of the bar stool. She lost her balance briefly at first, but then steadied herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the after effects of the drinks she'd consume. "I'm just gonna-" She pointed to the door as she turned and started to make her way out.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Luke called after her as he caught up to her at the exit of the club. He reached for her wrist as he turned her around to face him. "Are you sure you're okay to get yourself home?"

Beca rolled her eyes at him as she shook his grip off. She put both her arms out wide by her side and lifted her left leg up in the air. Swaying slightly, she touched her nose and returned to stand beside him.

"I'm fine Luke, I don't need a babysitter." Luke looked her over one last time before he put his hands up defensively and shook his head. "Go back with Natalie, she seems to really like you."

Luke turned sideways and looked over to the bar. Natalie looked up from wiping the bar down and smiled to the Brit. She waved shyly as Luke smiled back towards her and waved.

"I just need to think. Alone." She said to the blonde who nodded understanding her dilemma.

"Alright. Be careful Becky." Luke said as he smacked her shoulder and disappeared back into the crowd of people. Beca watched and made sure that Luke couldn't see her. Once she was confident that she wouldn't be seen, Beca snuck out the exit and instead of walking down the street towards the direction of her dorm, Beca turned the opposite way and made her way down the street.

**10:30 p.m. 3****rd**** Person POV at Aubrey and Chloe's Apartment**

Jesse peeked his head in Chloe's room and saw that the redhead was still asleep , cuddled into Aubrey's side. He quietly entered the room and sat on the foot of the bed as he watched his girlfriend rub soothing circles into Chloe's back. Jesse sat for a few minutes, watching the two as he checked his phone again, hoping to see a missed call or text from his best friend. He sighed as he was met with no such messages.

"Where do you think she is?" Aubrey whispered to him as he leaned back against his arm.

"I have no idea." He answered truthfully, Aubrey pursed her lips as her face gave away her feelings of worry.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had actually grown to become close friends with the DJ. After the two had put aside their differences and won the ICCA's last year, everything at practice had been smooth sailing. She wasn't surprised when she had learned that her best friend and former enemy had gotten together. Anyone with two eyes could see that the two were attracted to each other. Bella's practices and sleepover had been filled with so much sexual tension that even Stacie was having trouble dealing with the stubbornness and flat out cluelessness from Beca and Chloe.

"Do you think they'll work it out?" Jesse asked her, hope laced within his words.

"I hope so. They're so stubborn to see that they're literally perfect for each other. They balance each other's personality, they keep each other grounded." Jesse simply nodded as both he and Aubrey looked down to the red head who had begun to stir in her sleep. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light of the lamp beside the bed. She looked from Jesse to Aubrey as a frown formed on her features.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"10:45." Aubrey answered as the two girls sat up in the bed. Chloe ran her left hand through her hair as she tied it up in a ponytail.

"She's still not back is she?" Chloe stated more as a fact than as a question. She didn't meet either of their eyes as she played absently with a loose strand of fabric on her jeans.

"No. She's not back yet." Aubrey told her and Chloe nodded slowly. Aubrey and Jesse exchanged looks of worry as the redhead remained quiet.

"I shouldn't have let it get this out of hand." Chloe whispered. "I should have just stopped hanging out with Allison." Aubrey continued to rub Chloe's back and she squeezed her leg, trying to show her some form of reassurance that everything would be okay.

"She's upset Brey. She's upset and angry at me and…I think it over Bre." Chloe's eyes filled with tears again as Aubrey hummed and pulled her to her, hugging her. She placed her chin on top of her head and gave Chloe a quick kiss to her hair.

"Everything is going to be okay Chloe. The hobbit just needs to calm down and be rational. You both get tunnel vision when you're upset, which isn't a good combination."

"She would have come back by now! She would've been here!" Chloe argued as she pulled herself out of Aubrey's hold. Aubrey and Jesse watched as she climbed out of the bed and straightened her clothes out. She looked herself over in the mirror and quickly fixed her make-up.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked as she too got up from the bed. Chloe turned from the mirror and grabbed her North Face that was laid across the back of the chair at her desk. She slipped her arms through the fleece sleeves.

"I'm going to find her." She said with determination and adjusted the collar of the coat.

"Chloe, I think you should stay. What if she comes back and you're gone? She'll jump to the worst conclusion, you know that." Aubrey tried to reason with her. Jesse stood beside the blonde as he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"I'll go." Both girls looked to him as he buttoned his navy pea coat. "Aubrey's right Chloe. You need to stay here in case she comes back. Don't worry, I'll find her." He said as Chloe nodded sadly, knowing that despite what her heart was telling her, they were right, she had to stay put. Aubrey gave him a peck on the cheek as he gave the two a final nod before hurriedly walking out of the room and the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

11:00 p.m.

3rd Person POV

"The white girl isn't here. She's been gone for hours." Kimmy Jin said with her usual cold glare as the white wooden door was slammed in his face.

"Damn it." Jesse breathed out as he clasped his hands behind his head. Having already checked across the quad and now Beca's dorm, the places were starting to grow slimmer of where he would find the small brunette. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. Quickly reaching for it, he swiped across the screen hoping to see a message from one of the girls or Beca herself. He was disappointed when he saw Alex's name on the unread message banner.

"_**Hey could you help me shut off the equipment in the booth, Luke never really showed me how to do it."**_

Jesse groaned in annoyance. Of course Luke didn't teach him how to do it, Luke didn't do anything other than sit in the booth all day. Wait, why couldn't Luke do it himself? Luke ALWAYS shut down the booth, it was his baby. He wouldn't allow just any of the guys that worked there to mess with it.

"_**He can't do it himself?"**_

"_**Nah he left about with Beca earlier. Something about seeing his friend Natalie and Beca's mixes."**_

Jesse's eyebrows rose in confusion at the message. Luke hardly ever listened to Beca's mixes, in fact the only time he had was when Jesse kept bugging him relentlessly about how awesome they were. Jesse sent out another message.

"_**Do you remember where they were going? It's an emergency."**_

If he could find Luke, then he would probably find Beca.

"_**I think Luke mention heading to The Vortex. Why? Is everything good?" **_

"_**I'll explain later. If you see or hear from either of them let me know. I owe you."**_

Jesse shoved his phone into his pocket as he turned and ran down Beca's dorm hall, taking the steps 2 at a time. While he turned down Baker Street and headed towards Downtown Barden, the thoughts of what kind of trouble Beca was getting into ran through his head. Jesse didn't like when Beca would hang out with Luke. It seemed like whenever the two were together they always found a way to either get in trouble or just be reckless. Luke was a bad influence on Beca, always making a comment about how Beca need to live up her years in college to the best she could, which meant: getting wasted, getting high and getting girls.

Jesse remembered one time in particular when Beca had stumbled to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment at 3 a.m. reeking of weed and alcohol. Jesse had planned to stay the night with Aubrey but it quickly turned into soothing and comforting the redhead who had been up waiting for her, too worried to sleep. Beca hadn't bothered to answer her phone or even text Chloe to let her know where she was. It was a "spur of the moment" decision with Luke as Beca had put it.

"Please don't do anything stupid Beca." Jesse mumbled to himself as he rounded the corner.

11:30 p.m. BECA POV

Sitting on metal bench across from the station with my head in my hands, I could feel the ground and everything around me spinning. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying in vain effort to make it stop. Trying to be in control. I had been sitting here for about 10 minutes now after having left the club. I couldn't go home, I couldn't go home with the possibility of seeing Chloe. I sighed as I felt my stomach churning from the amount of alcohol I had consumed.

I heard whistling and a soft humming coming from across the street as I knew who it was instantly. Alex. The boy could never be quiet, always tapping a beat with a pen, whistling the latest tune that Luke had played, whatever he was doing, there was always a beat with him.

I looked up as I saw him locking up the front entrance of the station, jiggling the keys in the stubborn lock. He turned and began to walk in the opposite way of me, earphones in and music up. I made sure he was far enough away that he wouldn't notice me as I crossed the street. I fumbled in my pocket for my set of keys to get in. The station was my "place" as some people would call it. I could be alone, in my own world and forget about the stress and pressures of real life, even if it was only brief. With all the various equipment and different genres of music, it made mixing come easier to me.

Making my way through the small lobby, I entered the studio. Clumsily feeling my way around, I tried to find the desk and the small light that was on it. Various CDs fell to the ground as well as the cup that help the pens and pencils.

"For fucks sake.." I muttered in annoyance as I finally felt the small light. I flicked it on as a small glow illuminated the room, allowing me to make my way around. I made my way towards the steps that were at the back of the room, behind the shelves of music.

My phone began to play the chorus of Titanium as I reached the top of the steps. Chloe. Chloe was calling me. I froze as I put my hands on the door that led to the roof. I should answer it. Every fiber in my body was screaming at me to answer it, to hear her voice, no matter the words that came out of her mouth. I dug in my jacket pocket for the offending object, pulling it out as Chloe's bright smile and eyes were shining on my screen.

"_**Shoot me down, but I won't fall…"**_The song continued to play as I held the phone in my left hand. I watched as the dialer disappeared, being replaced with the missed call notification. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I couldn't talk to Chloe, I couldn't even handle looking at her fucking picture. She didn't deserve to hear from me after the bullshit that I had just pulled mere hours ago.

I shoved the phone back into my pocket as I pushed the door open with enough force that it hit the wall with a loud 'thud'. I climbed the stairs as best as I could in my drunken state and headed towards my thinking space. Towards the roof.

11:30 p.m.

3rd POV - 'The Vortex'

Jesse rounded the last corner as he bobbed and weaved through the crowd that was lined up outside the club.

"Fuck I'm never going to get in to find them." He said as he kicked at the pavement. As he looked back up he saw Luke with his arm around a leggy brunette that reminded him of Stacey. They were laughing as they started to walk down the sidewalk together.

"Luke!" Jesse yelled over the music as the Brit didn't hear him. Jesse jogged down to catch up with him as he reached out and grabbed Luke's muscled bicep.

"Get the fuck off-" Luke began as he shook Jesse's hand off and raised his fist in the air, ready to punch whoever it was that had grabbed at him. "Oh it's you."

"Have you seen Beca?" Jesse asked getting straight to the point, he scanned the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend.

"What's it to you? You're like a fucking puppy dog following her around. Newsflash, she never liked you in the first place." Luke smirked and laughed at him as Jesse's jaw clenched. "Oh and touch me again Jesse and I'll break your fucking arm." Luke threatened. Natalie stood awkwardly to the side of the two boys, not expecting the confrontation. Luke turned and put his hand on the small of her back as he started to lead them to his car.

"I asked you a question." Jesse said to him, his voiced raised. Luke ignored him and continued walking, unknowing that Jesse was following. "Hey!" Jesse yelled again as he shoved Luke in the back. The blonde stumbled forward, almost falling on the concrete. A low growl escaped his lips as he turned back around to face Jesse. He lunged forward, trying to tackle the boy to the ground. Jesse was faster though since Luke was slightly drunk. As Luke bent forward, Jesse grabbed him around the shoulders and drove his knee up into Luke's stomach. He slumped on the ground groaning as he clutched at his stomach. Jesse bent over him before he could stand again and delivered a swift right hook across Luke's face, striking his cheek and eye.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he moved his hands to cover his face, which was turning red. A small cut had been left on Luke's cheek as a stream of blood began to ooze its way down.

"Where the fuck is Beca? I'm not gonna ask you again." Jesse spat through his clenched teeth as he stood over Luke and grabbed him by his collar and shook him.

"Alright! Alright!" Luke coughed as Jesse still had a grip on his jacket. "She left like half an hour ago. We had some drinks to get her mind off of that girl. She was happy at first! She was doing shots and dancing and having a goodtime. Then she started to get upset and said she needed to be alone and think, so she left." Luke said as Jesse let him go. Luke brushed himself off as he swiped the back of his hand across his cheek.

"And you let her? You let her leave by herself? Drunk and emotional and you let her go? You're a fucking moron!" Jesse yelled as he ran his hand through his hair. Drunk and emotional Beca was not good. Drunk and emotional Beca jumped to conclusions without thinking about the consequences. She was even more stubborn and hard-headed than when she was sober. Jesse knew he need to find his friend and find her fast before she got herself in trouble.

"The station." Jesse whispered as realization hit him. Of course! Beca spent any of her free time there making mixes and hanging out by herself. THAT was her thinking spot, Jesse knew it. The most understandable place that Beca would go and he had missed it, thinking it to be too obvious.

"If I find out that she's hurt or in trouble, you're the first person I'm coming for." Jesse threatened as the two sent glares at each other. Jesse turned and ran down the street that would take him to the station the fastest.

"Come on Beca." Jesse grumbled as he dialed the DJ's number. He picked up his pace as he prayed the Beca would answer her phone.

"_**Hey this is Beca I-" **_

"Damn it!" He cursed as he hung up. He slipped his phone back into the pocket in his jeans as he could see the station at the end of the road. With it in his sights, Jesse ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

BECA POV

12:00 a.m.

_This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so close off in the first place, Chloe wouldn't have ran off with Allison. If I had just fucking told her how I felt instead of brushing it off, we wouldn't be in this mess. I really am my father's daughter. Fucking up anything that could possibly be going good for me. Hurting and pushing away anyone that could possibly care about me or even love me. I don't deserve to be loved. How could someone love me when I can't even stand the thought of me? Chloe deserves so much better than anything I could give her._

These thoughts ran through my head as I peered over the ledge of the roof, the wind blowing my hair. I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes; Barden looked so pretty from up here. The soft glow of the various dorms, the quad right across the street. Everything seemed so surreal, so at peace.

I felt my phone vibrate against my side as I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. I didn't need this right now. I felt around in my pocket as I pulled out my phone.

_**4 new text messages. **_

_**2 missed calls. **_

_**1 new voicemail.**_

I felt my heartbeat quicken as I saw who had left the voicemail. _Chloe. _I skipped straight past the texts and called my voicemail as I put the speaker to my ear.

"_**Hey Becs. It's me. Beca please answer your phone. Please baby, I just wanna know that you're alright. No one's heard from you and they're worried about you. I'm worried about you. We can talk about this, we can work it out, just…please come home Beca. I need you to come back. I love you so much. Please call me when you get this."**_

I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I listened to Chloe's pleading. I heard her voice crack towards the end of the message and her sniff, trying to cover up her crying. I closed my eyes and clenched my phone tightly in my hand. _Look at the mess you've made_ my head screamed at me.

"Argh!" I yelled and turned. I chucked my phone in anger towards the brick wall where the stairwell was. I watched as it shattered upon impact. The pieces fell to the ground with a clatter as I turned back to face the campus.

I gripped the base of the ledge as my knuckles turned white. I could feel myself starting to get worked up again. Losing control again. I studied the ledge once more as I slowly lifted my left leg and swung it over. Balancing myself, I brought my other leg over and sat down. With my feet dangling in the air about 2 and half stories up, I felt as free as I could. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes at any second.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this to Chloe anymore. The constant walls, the constant running. It wasn't fair to her. As much as I love her, as much as I _need_ her…I couldn't bear the thought of putting her through anymore of my bullshit.

JESSE POV

12:15 a.m.

I walked through the aisles of the various types of music, looking for any sign of Beca. Nothing seemed out of place from what I could tell other than the lamp that illuminated the room. I sighed in defeat as I walked to the booth. I cupped my hands around my eyes and looked through the glass. Nothing.

I leaned against the window and ran my hands over my face anxiously. I promised Chloe that I would find her. This wasn't like Beca and that was what scared me. Sure Beca could be closed off and sure she had walls, but she wasn't like that around her friends. Over the past year, she had finally come out of her 'shell' so to speak. She finally allowed herself to trust the Bella's and myself that we weren't going to desert her; that we'd be there for her. Anytime Beca had a problem or needed someone to talk to, she would normally come to one of us. We became like one big family.

My eyes shot open as I heard yelling coming from what sounded like the roof. I pushed myself off the wall as I ran towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. The door that led to the roof was cracked open, meaning that someone had gone up.

"_No. No don't do this Beca." _With that, I shoved my way past the metal door and took the last set of stairs. The door that led to the roof was wide open. There, sitting on the ledge of the roof was Beca. Beca fucking Mitchell, was sitting on the ledge of the roof, looking up towards the night sky.

I took a deep breath and as I approached her slowly, scared that any sudden movement would startle her and cause her to fall in her drunken state. The closer I got, the more louder and noticeable her sobs became. My heart broke at the sight of the girl. Badass Mitchell was completely and utterly broken. Inside and out. She still hadn't heard me as I continued to take small baby steps, trying to stay as quiet as I could manage.

With my next step, I felt something crack under my foot. I looked down and saw Beca's phone, cracked and shattered beside the door to the roof.

She must have heard the crunch because she turned to look at me. I put my hands up, trying not to frighten her in her drunken state as she shook her head.

"Go away Jesse." She said as she turned back to look at the sky. I took more baby steps towards her not wanting to press my luck.

"What're you doing up here Beca?" I questioned her as I continued to move towards her. Never would I have thought that Beca would actually do something to hurt herself. A part of me knew that she just wanted to be alone, but another part of me said that I was walking on eggshells at the moment. Combined with the events of tonight and the drinks she had consumed, I knew it wasn't going to be easy to talk to her and have her be reasonable.

"Relax Swanson, I'm not going to jump if that's why you're here, I'm not that desperate for attention. I just needed to think. Leave me alone." She said slowly as she wiped at her eyes. I nodded to myself, as I moved to sit on the ledge beside her. She shook her head in annoyance as she watched me sit beside her, I felt myself start to get slightly dizzy from the height we were at but I pushed through it. Beca needed me.

"What part of 'leave me alone' didn't you get?"

"I'm not just going to leave you by yourself. And I promised Chloe and Aubrey that I'd bring you home so…" Jesse said as his eyes met the side of Beca's head.

She laughed bitterly at me as she shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep Jess."

"Beca don't-"

"No Jesse." She interrupted me as she finally turned to look me in the eyes. The light was gone, her sparkle was long gone, replaced by a cold, empty glare. I remained quiet as she turned back to stare out into the darkness of the quad.

"Don't. I can't fucking do this anymore. I can't. I know how bad I fucked this up okay?! I know that it's my fault! I get it! What YOU don't seem to realize is that I can't keep hurting Chloe either. She deserves someone who is going to be there for her. Someone who won't run when it gets hard. Someone who tells her what's wrong, who doesn't shut her out. She deserves someone so much better than me Jesse." She was crying by this point. Tears leaving a trail down her cheeks as she leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

I watched her break down again as I felt my own tears form in my eyes at the revelation. Her shoulders shook from the force she was crying. I scooted closer to Beca as I put my arms around her timidly, unsure if she would push me away or not. Surprisingly, she did the exact opposite; she threw herself into my chest, her tears staining my shirt. I rubbed her back, trying as best as I could to soothe her.

"Shh…it's gonna be okay. Chloe's loves you Beca. Like really fucking loves you. And you may not realize it, but you two need each other so much. Yeah you're gonna have to talk it out and figure some things out between you two, but that's what you do. Because you love each other." I whispered into her hair as I felt her crying lessen.

"We need to get you home to Chloe okay? Let's go home." I tried to coach her into coming, desperately trying to get her off of the roof.

"I don't think I can Jesse." Her voice was hoarse as she shook her head in refusal.

"What's your heart telling you Beca?" I asked her in all seriousness. She stilled her movements and crying. I felt her take a deep breath to calm herself as she pulled away from me. I watched as my words continued to echo in her head.

She swiped at her eyes. "That I'm being a fucking idiot." She took one final breath as she turned back to look at me, determination set in her steel blue eyes. "And I need to go home to my girl." I smiled at her as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Then let's go, I know she's going to be anxious to see you." I said as I turned and hopped off the ledge onto the roof floor. I brushed off my pants, ridding them of the dirt that had settled on them. I turned to offer my hand to Beca. I watched as she carefully stood up on the ledge, putting her arms out by her side to help with her balance. I felt her finger tips brush against my hand and then they were gone.

"BECA!" I watched in horror as I saw her foot slip on the edge, causing her to lose her footing. Everything happened in slow motion, I jumped forward, throwing my upper body over the ledge, trying to grab some part of her to stop the fall. I felt the fabric of her jacket hit my hand but it was too late. Her scream deafened my ears as I she fell. With a loud crash, followed by what sounded like a mix of glass breaking and metal crunching, I looked down onto the street below to see Beca laying across the top of the parked car in front of the station, not moving.


	5. Chapter 5

BARDEN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

1:00 a.m.

3RD PERSON POV

As soon as the ambulance stopped outside the emergency Room entrance, the doors of the van flew open and the stretcher was unloaded. Jesse found various doctors surrounding them, having been informed from the EMT the seriousness of the injuries Beca had.

"Beca!" Jesse felt his grip on her hand disappear while he was pushed away from the stretcher.

"There's a definite build-up of blood in her lungs." A doctor stated hurriedly as he removed the stethoscope from Beca's chest.

"Ribs 8, 9, and 10 appear to be fractured, as well as her right arm." The EMT told the doctors as they wheeled her through the entrance door.

"Possible internal bleeding, there seems to be numerous tears and breaks, her pulse is weak. We need an OR now or we're going to lose her!" The doctor that seemed to be in charged sent two of the nurses to prep the staff. Another nurse was back beside the stretcher with an IV. They attached it to Beca's arm as the other two doctors were trying to stop the bleeding that seemed to come from all over Beca's body, particularly her stomach, arm, and head.

Jesse watched as they wheeled her through the Emergency Wing of the hospital and down the hall. He got to the doorway of the critical care unit and as he tried to make his way behind the doctors and Beca, he was stopped by one of the male doctors.

"Sir you aren't allowed to go in there." He said as Jesse ignored him, trying to push by him.

"That's my friend! Beca!" Jesse called after her but to no avail, he continued to struggle against the doctor and watched as the doors closed shut, Beca no longer in his sight.

"Let me go! She needs someone!" Jesse shouted.

"I understand she's your friend but if you want to save her you need to let us do our job okay?! I promise you she's in the best care." Dr. Hanson, Jesse read his name tag, let go of him once Jesse had stopped trying to fight back. Jesse wiped his mouth with his hand as he squatted down to the floor.

"We're gonna do everything we can to save her, you have my word. Maybe it'd be best if you called her family or someone close and get them here."

xxxxxxxx

10 minutes later…

Jesse paced the waiting room of Barden Memorial Hospital anxiously. He'd been there all of 15 minutes and still hadn't heard anything of Beca's condition. His thumb was nervously between his teeth as he bit his nail. Surely they would let him know something, _anything_ that they were doing with Beca right?

"JESSE!" He turned at the sound of the girls as they ran through the Emergency Room entrance. Instantly seeing their disheveled appearance, Jesse knew that they had gotten here as fast as they could have, to hell with any speed limit or traffic laws.

"Where is she!?" Chloe asked him frantically as she stopped in front of him. Tear tracks were more prominent, and her eyes were filled with worry, desperately searching Jesse's for answers.

"What happened?!" Jesse looked between the two girls as they rattled off a series of questions. Aubrey had her arm wrapped around Chloe, supporting her.

Jesse shook his head in disbelief as he recounted the events that happened just 30 minutes ago. He ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"She was right there! I should have grabbed her! I knew she was drunk and I should have grabbed her the second I could of!" Jesse angrily said as he threw himself down in the plastic waiting room chair.

"Jesse…" Aubrey started as she kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on top of his knees. He refused to look into her eyes, keeping his head buried into his hands.

"Babe look at me." Aubrey gently pried his hands away from his head and covered them in her own. She began rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand soothingly. "What happened?" Aubrey asked quietly as her light green eyes met his chocolate ones. He looked up from Aubrey's gaze and met Chloe's. Chloe's gaze, who was begging him for answers, begging for him to say that it wasn't that bad, that Beca would be fine. Chloe silently nodded to him, signaling that she could hear it, that she wasn't angry with him.

FLASHBACK

_Jesse was currently down on the street beside the smashed car, beside Beca who had smashed the car. She was now on laying on her back on the roof of the old VW Jetta. The impact had dented the roof, as well as smashed and cracked the windows._

_Jesse had his cell phone pressed to his ear as his eyes roamed over the state of his best friend. She was bleeding and unconscious. Her shirt was turning an unsightly shade of crimson, a small trail of blood was starting to run from the side of her mouth and she had a nasty cut on her forehead that Jesse knew would require stitches. _

"_Yes she's breathing yeah." Jesse stammered to the 911 operator. He listened to the instuctions he was being given, all the while trying to compose himself instead of freaking out. Beca needed him. He looked up to the roof of the station and back down again trying to judge the distance that she had fallen._

"_Close to 20 feet. Look, is an ambulance coming?!" Jesse was growing irritated as he wished the EMTs would get there already._

"_Beca?" Nothing. "Beca?" Jesse called out to her again, only to be met with silence. "No. No response." Jesse said heavily as her finally heard the sounds of sirens approaching._

"_Finally." He muttered as he looked down the street and saw the red and white lights flashing and heard the loud cry of the siren. "Come on Beca. Please hang on with me."_

PRESENT

"I haven't heard anything since we got here." Jesse said quietly. Aubrey and Chloe had sat down, either side of Jesse in the waiting room, listening to how Beca had ended up here. He had also told of what he found out happened at 'The Vortex' with Luke.

"What was she doing up on the roof?" Aubrey asked him as he shrugged.

"I found her there. It's her thinking spot. She had told Luke that she wanted to be left alone."

Aubrey nodded silently as the blonde and brunette stole a glance at their friend. Chloe remained silent, taking everything in. Beca. _Her_ Beca, had gotten wasted and ended up on the roof of the station and it was all because of their fight. Because Chloe had pushed her to her limit.

"Chloe stop. I know what you're doing." Aubrey stopped the girl's thoughts in her head and moved to sit beside the redhead. She wrapped her left arm around Chloe's shoulders and brought her to her chest.

"This is all my fault Aubrey." Chloe began to cry again. "If I hadn't let her walk away, she wouldn't be in here."

"This is in NO WAY your fault Chloe, okay? Don't you dare blame yourself." The blonde hugged her friend closer to her as Jesse wrapped his right arm around them both and huddled them together.

"Beca Mitchell?" The three all shot their heads up as they saw the doctor who had taken Beca's pulse come through the critical care unit doors. He had been informed by the receptionist of who the three were and their relationship to Beca.

"I'm her girlfriend. Is she okay?!" Chloe asked as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. The doctor looked between the three of them and bit her lip.

"Maybe you all should sit down." He started. "I'm Doctor Bradley, I've been assisting in the treatment of Beca." His voice was professional, controlling his emotions as he relayed the news to them.

"When Beca got here, she was in very serious condition." He looked sympathetic as Chloe and Aubrey locked their hands together.

"We've had to stabilize her before we can send her to surgery. We lost her once but we got her back."

"Surgery?" Aubrey asked her voice barely above a whisper. Chloe swallowed hard, her hands turned clammy and cold, her ears ringing at the thought of a blade cutting into Beca's skin, and she had to suppress the urge to be sick.

"Miss Posen," Dr. Bradley began to explain. "Your friend suffered extensive injuries as a result of the fall, many of which require immediate surgical intervention in order to repair."

"She'll be alright though?" Jesse asked the doctor, concern evident in his voice. "Once she's had the surgery, I mean…she'll be ok?"

Chloe looked towards Dr. Bradley expectantly, her heart seemingly stopping in her chest in anticipation of his response.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Bradley said sadly, "but I can't answer that with any real certainty. Beca suffered multiple injuries from the accident. She's headed for a CT scan at the moment. And spinal x-rays."

"A CT scan of what?" Chloe asked timidly, her fear obvious through the wavering of her voice.

"Her head. To check for any bleeding of the brain." Chloe could feel the color starting to drain from her face. "After that we should know more of the extent of her injuries. She lost a lot of blood, so she may also need a blood transfusion. We're doing the best we can at the moment." Dr. Bradley finished as he looked between the trio. It was only then that Chloe had actually looked, really looked at the Doctor's shirt.

The dark shade of red was no design. It wasn't even part of the shirt. No, the dark crimson color was not supposed to be there. Chloe could feel herself starting to get sick as the thought crossed her mind. That was blood on his shirt. _Beca's blood. _

_xxxxx_

20 minutes later… 2:00 a.m.

Aubrey and Jesse had left her about 5 minutes ago to go grab some coffee for everyone, knowing they were in for a long night.

Chloe paced the hospital waiting room anxiously, one hand hovering over her mouth protectively as she felt the sickness rise in the back of her throat once again. Her other arm wrapped around her torso instinctively as her stomach cramped, twisting itself into a knot of anxiousness and worry. She felt the sudden rush of nausea that followed, her head swimming, her eyes struggling to keep the room in focus.

Her legs gave way slightly beneath her, an early warning that if she didn't sit down soon, her knees were likely to collapse and with them, her whole body. Chloe closed her eyes quickly, sucking in a long, uneven breath as she tried to fight another wave of nausea that was threatening to consume her. She felt like Aubrey at the moment. Blindly, she reached out for the back of a nearby chair, quickly descending into it. She dropped her head down into her waiting hands as the room began to spin.

She ran her hands clumsily through her hair, realizing as she did so that it wasn't her head that was warm, but rather, that it was her hands which were cold. She lifted her head slightly to look and saw that her hands were shaking uncontrollably, her knuckles pale, her palms sweaty before her. She rubbed them quickly across the front of her jeans in an attempt to dry them before placing them underneath her on the chair, the weight of her body stilling their unwanted tremors momentarily.

She took in the loud chorus of voices surrounding her in the emergency department, but as much as she tried to concentrate on what was being said, she could make out very little, only a few odd words scattered here and there. The walls were dingy, that horrible beige which was standard in most hospitals across the country. She noted that the light paint was marked in places with dark scratches, probably the result of equipment and stretchers catching the walls as they rushed past. She pictured Beca being bought in here and wondered if her stretcher had followed the same path, crashing into the walls as it was guided hurriedly through the double doors into the treatment areas beyond.

Chloe's stomach turned over once again and she reached her hand up to her mouth certain that this time she was going to be sick. The thought of Beca, lying broken and bleeding, surrounding by unfamiliar faces and organized chaos made her sick to her stomach.

"Please Beca. You can't leave me. I need you." Chloe put her head into her hands and wept.


	6. Chapter 6

BARDEN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

3RD PERSON POV

With every passing moment, Chloe could feel herself becoming more and more overwrought. She would have slept had her body let her, but despite her physical exhaustion, her mind was running itself crazy, one anxious thought being interrupted by something more disturbing, more despairing. Her whole nervous system felt fried beyond repair. It was as though she'd had too much caffeine and every noise, every slight movement, made her eyes jump open in anticipation of news regarding Beca. Each time however, she was met with disappointment, the noises turning out to be nothing more than one of the other four occupants of the room shifting positions in the seats.

Once again she reasoned with herself that this lack of information was good, that if anything had happened to Beca, someone would have told them by now. The fact that they were still waiting, still suffering, meant that she was holding her own in surgery, like the stubborn girl that she was. That there was still hope, still work to be done to help bring her girlfriend safely back to them all, back to her.

Chloe sat up in her chair quickly and glanced in the direction of the door to find Dr. Bradley standing there, appearing tired and exhausted. She glanced around at the others to find Aubrey and Jesse stirring in their seats, each rubbing at the sleep in their eyes as they sat upright. Jesse was already out of his chair and on his feet before the doctor could even enter the room, followed closely by Aubrey behind him.

"Sorry if I woke you," Dr. Bradley apologized, entering the room as the door behind him.

"I know it's late and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but your friends' operation was more complicated than we initially thought that it would be."

Chloe felt her heart stop in her chest at his words and she put her hand to her mouth instinctively. Complicated was never anything good. Just the word alone held negative connotations, it suggested difficulty, complexity and intricacy. None of which were desirable given the situation.

"Please," Dr. Bradley said gesturing to Aubrey and Jesse's empty chairs. "Have a seat. There's quite a bit that I need to tell you."

Aubrey seated herself back in the same seat she'd occupied for the last few hours, but Jesse stood firm, eager for clarification on one thing before he deferred to the medical professional.

"First, please, just, tell us if she's alright?" he asked glancing around at the rest of the group who were all listening intently.

"Beca made it through the operation." Dr. Bradley reassured him. "She's in recovery now, but we'll soon be moving her to the intensive care unit for close monitoring."

"She was extremely lucky, given the circumstances. Beca suffered most of the damage to her right side, given the way she fell. She broke her right wrist and also has fractured two ribs which punctured her lung. This caused a buildup of blood in her lung and is why she wasn't breathing properly when she first arrived. "

Jesse released a steady breath that he'd not known he'd been holding at the doctor's words. Beca was alive and, considering everything the three had been through in the last five hours, it was all any of them could ask for.

"Mostly, the operation went without incidence," he said turning his attention to Chloe, "we managed to address her more minor injuries fairly routinely, minor cuts were cleaned and stitched up. She had a deeper laceration on her brow bone towards the corner of her eye. It required 9 stitches."

"Her rib fractures have been surgically stabilized as well. In regards to the damage to her right lung," Dr. Bradley went on, scanning the faces in the room as he spoke. "We've repaired the laceration which resulted in the tension pneumothorax along with the injury to Beca's diaphragm."

"Lastly, her CT scans and spinal x-rays all came back negative. However, Beca has a grade 3 concussion which will require a lot of rest, physically and mentally. Also, try limiting activities that require thinking and mental concentration, such as playing video games, watching TV, schoolwork, reading, texting or using a computer."

Chloe scoffed at this as she looked between Jesse and Aubrey who gave her a small, knowing smile.

"Good luck trying to separate her from her laptop, we all know how Beca is with her mixes." Jesse said smiling, trying to lighten the mode. Dr. Bradley gave a soft smile in return.

"As I mentioned before," the doctor continued his update. "Beca suffered extensive injuries from the fall and, although she's made it through the operation, she still has a long way to go before she's out of the woods. We'll be watching her closely over the next 48 hours for any deterioration in her condition but, for now, she is in a critical but stable condition."

Dr. Bradley paused to allow the weight of his words to sink in before continuing. He glanced over towards Chloe who was hanging on to every word that he said with upmost attention. He leaned forward as he placed his hand on top of hers that were trembling slightly.

"I know it's difficult, but try not to worry about it too much for the time being." He encouraged. "There's every possibility that Beca will wake up with no residual problems from the bleeding. The main thing is that she's stable, and trust me, that's no mean feat after what she's been through."

"Can we see her?" Chloe asked immediately, her eyes searching his. Aubrey placed her arm around Chloe's shoulder's huddling them closer together, trying to give Chloe some kind of physical comfort she knew that the redhead was needing.

"Of course," he responded. "I'll show you down to the intensive care unit, however, she's still unconscious."

He turned towards the door as the rest of them stood from their respective seats and paused when he reached it.

"Follow me," he said, stepping outside into the corridor. The trio followed Dr. Bradley down the hospital wing as they passed various rooms and heard the numerous beeps and monitors from them. Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a shaky breath, trying to no avail to calm her nerves. She felt Aubrey's hand slide into hers as they rounded the corner.

Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey followed Dr. Bradley as he led them through the bustling accident and emergency department and into a maze of corridors towards the hospital elevators. They stood together, their bodies huddled closely as they made their way up the six floors to the top of the hospital and the sixteen bed intensive care unit. Just outside the unit, before two heavy set fire-doors marked I.C.U, the small group came to a standstill whilst Dr. Bradley went ahead to check on Beca's condition.

"I texted the Bellas and let them know of what's going on, just the basics though. I said I'd let them know when we found out anything and for them to stay put until Beca is well enough to see visitors." Aubrey said, her voice professional despite the current situation. The two exchanged a silent nod, much similar to the one before ICCA finals. It was a knowing nod, an understanding that they had developed throughout the many years of their friendship.

Dr. Bradley returned a few moments later to inform them that Beca remained stable and that she had been placed into a side room on the unit.

"I've spoken to the nurse who's in charge of Beca's care and she's happy to allow you all in to see Beca tonight," he informed Chloe kindly. "However," he continued scanning the remaining faces in the group, "that's on the provision that you're not too loud and leave if requested."

"Of course," Chloe said gratefully. "Thank you." The doctor nodded as he started to walk away but then turned quickly.

"Oh and I've just been informed by one of my staff that Miss Mitchell's father has been contacted and will be here shortly."

"What?! No you can't have her dad come here!" Chloe quickly exclaimed as Dr. Bradley raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And what's the problem?" Dr. Bradley asked slowly, confused.

"Well for one they can't get along! They're always at each other's throat! It would be best if he didn't come…for Beca's sake. It would just be added stress." Jesse added to the reasoning as Chloe bit her lip and looked out the window into the night sky. She raked her right hand through her hair as she tried to muster up a way to deal with the inevitable of Dr. Mitchell's unexpected appearance.

"Well, we can sort that out when Mr. Mitchell arrives. He's her father and even though he is not listed as an 'Emergency Contact', he is still her father and therefor he is to be contacted." Dr. Bradley informed the three as they all exchanged incredulous looks.

"Shit." Chloe muttered as Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. Chloe shook in her head in disbelief as she bit her thumbnail nervously.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Bradley said.

"You said that he's not listed as an 'Emergency Contact'. So…who was?" Chloe spoke up, the curiosity getting the better of her.

Dr. Bradley smiled briefly as he put his hands in his pockets. "Yourself and Mr. Swanson here."

Chloe and Jesse exchanged a brief look and small smile. Sure Beca put up a strong front and badass persona but deep down, her friends knew that she cared more than she let on. From her putting the two on the list, they knew Beca cared. Truly deeply cared.

"She's right down this way." Dr. Bradley said as he extended his arm. Chloe and Jesse snapped out of their semi-trance as they were brought back to the reality of the situation.

"Before I show you in," Dr. Bradley began, "I just want to warn you what to expect when you see Beca."

He paused for a moment thinking of the right words to use in order to prepare them for Beca's appearance. He knew from experience that families were often shocked when they first came to visit their relatives on the intensive care unit and on occasion, some had even found the experience to be completely overwhelming. However, if given advance notice, people seemed to fare much better than if they hadn't been.

"Beca has a lot of superficial cuts and bruises to the right side of her body, including her face." he said his tone neutral, informative, professional. He looked around at the faces before him, ensuring that they had all followed his words so far before he continued.

Dr. Bradley shifted his position slightly, placing his left hand on the intensive care unit doors ready to open them.

The doors opened up and the doctor held them wide whilst the group stepped onto the unit.

"The incision we made on her abdomen was fairly large," he went on, letting the doors close behind him as he entered after them. "However, it's been covered with an adhesive dressing for the time being."

Slowly, he started to make his way over to an enclosed space in the right hand corner of the room, the others following behind him. Once again, he paused just outside the door, his hand resting on the knob as he turned to address the group.

"I know that it might be a shock seeing Beca this way," he said understandingly, "but considering what she's been through over the last few hours, she's holding up extremely well."

He opened the door to Beca's room and gestured them all inside.

"I'll leave you alone with her," Dr. Bradley offered as they passed him.

Chloe hesitated momentarily on the threshold, her legs ceasing to propel her further into the room despite her minds insistence. Aubrey paused when she realized the redhead had stopped and turned back to face her.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked squeezing girls' hand encouragingly.

"I don't think I can do this," Chloe replied meeting Aubrey's concerned look.

"Of course you can," Aubrey reassured her, smiling sadly. Chloe didn't say anything just met Aubrey's gaze and said nothing.

"Now we're going to go in there together," Aubrey said pulling Chloe slightly by her hand, "because if you don't, you'll regret it."

For five hours Chloe had prayed for Beca to be alright, for her to make it through the surgery, to stay with her. However, in all her thoughts and hopes, she'd forgotten to realize that if her girlfriend did survive, then she would be left facing her broken form, left to watch whilst she struggled and fought for life.

It wasn't that Chloe didn't want to be there for Beca, in fact, it was quite the opposite. If they'd let her, she'd stay by her girlfriend's bedside, day and night, until she could be released home. It was more that she didn't know if she had the strength to do it. To see Beca's pain, to see how she'd hurt after their fight caused an emotional response in Chloe, had caused her own chest to ache in sorrow and grief. Beca's pain was no longer something that was just hers; ever since that first kiss it was Chloe's as well, shared together like their love and their life. They each bore the other's burdens, experienced the other's joy.

Seeing Beca so vulnerable and knowing that there was nothing she could physically do to help, that there really was nothing now to do but wait, killed Chloe. She didn't know if she would strong enough to stand by her, to endure her pain with her whilst feeling so helpless. All she knew was that Aubrey was right. If she didn't at least try, she'd regret it for the rest of her life. Chloe had no illusions that the coming weeks, months even, wouldn't be difficult, but what was love without pain? Without trials? More importantly, who was she without Beca? No-one. Ever since the shower in Beca's freshman year, they had had a connection.

Chloe walked further into the room. Aubrey stood just in front of Chloe on the opposite side of the bed, obscuring the redhead's view of her girlfriend, whilst Jesse stood quietly to the side.

As Chloe drew up beside Aubrey alongside the bed, a small gasp escaped her mouth at the sight of Beca. Despite Dr. Bradley's words of warning, nothing could have prepared Chloe for the image that met her gaze.

To imagine what someone looked like after falling from a building was easy. To imagine someone you loved like that was even less so, but to see it, to see the devastation it left on their body was physically painful and Chloe felt tears sting the back of her eyelids.

She reached down carefully to pick up Beca's free hand, careful to mind the IV's which were protruding from the back of it. She'd held this hand so many times before, felt it's warmth as it squeezed her own hand playfully, or stroked her hair out of her eyes, but it was lifeless now and limp, a million miles away from her memories of it.

Slowly, Chloe glanced over the rest of Beca, taking in every cut, every wound, and committing it to memory. She noted the dressing on Beca's right arm and remembered the doctor saying that it had been broken. She prayed that it wouldn't affect Beca's mixing while she DJ'd.

She could hear the steady beat of Beca's heart as its rhythm traced across the monitor over her bed and Chloe lifted her free hand to her own chest, felt her own pulse beating in time.

Chloe glanced around at the other faces in the room, each one drawn to the girl before them, no one speaking, each one, lost in their own thoughts, their own memories.

Aubrey looked up from Beca's form, catching Chloe's eye as the redhead looked at her. Through the midst of her own tears, Aubrey saw her best friend's fall silently down her cheek and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chloe tried to smile in acknowledgement but found herself unable, her grief overwhelming total control of her body.

Chloe turned back to her girlfriend, pulling up a nearby chair and seating herself alongside the bed. She caressed the back of Beca's hand gently with her own before leaning over the bed rail to kiss her tenderly on the cheek. When she sat back, she leant the elbow of her free hand onto the bed rail, rested her head carefully into the palm of her hand whilst her eyes remained firmly fixed on Beca, tears starting to swell in them. She squeezed her girlfriends hand slightly, not delusional enough to expect a response, but hoping for one nevertheless.

"Beca," she said quietly, the first to speak and break the monotony of the beeping monitors. "It's Chloe…"

She paused for a moment before continuing, her voice barely audible amongst the noise from the ventilator. "What have you done to yourself, huh?"

Chloe paused for a moment to wipe at her eyes before continuing, too caught up in the moment to feel self-conscious of Jesse and Aubrey, who were now watching her.

"If you wanted to get my attention babe," Chloe continued. "You've got it ok? I'm here now…I'm not going anywhere. I promised remember? Forever." Chloe wiped at her eyes once again.

"I love you." Chloe said sadly, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend softly, delicately on her lips. Tears were now free falling down her cheeks and falling on Beca's hospital gown, the weight of the night and the events catching up to the redhead at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Beca…" Chloe croaked out as her voice cracked and she broke down sobbing into her arm that rested on the bed rail.

A/N: Let me know what you think, I love hearing your comments! Also again, you guys are incredible for favoriting/reviewing/following, it literally brightens my whole day!


	7. Chapter 7

BARDEN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

4:30 a.m.

Aubrey POV

I leaned my head against Jesse's shoulder as I hummed to myself softly. It had just turned 4 in the morning and there was still no progress towards Beca waking up. One of the nurses had mentioned how it may take a few hours for the anesthesia to wear off, but even that had been close to 2 hours ago when we first were allowed to see her in the I.C.U. room.

I felt Jesse place his hand on my thigh and squeeze softly, reassuringly. He turned his head, and kissed the top of mine, his lips lingering. I opened my eyes as I looked over to the where the small alt girl was resting in the bed, an exhausted redhead right by her side. Chloe was fast asleep, I think her mind finally caught up with her body. She was on the right side of the bed, Beca's good side, her back to the window that shown Barden's skyline. Jesse and I sat against the plastic chairs on the wall opposite of the bed, right in front of the curtain that provided privacy to the room.

I looked over the redhead as the constant beep of Beca's monitor was the only sound emitting from the room. Chloe had her head resting on her right arm that was propped up on the bedrail beside of Beca. Her left hand was still placed in between Beca's, careful to avoid the IV. Dark circles were apparent under the redhead's eyes, and her skin a paler tint compared to normal. The sight looked like something out of a movie.

I heard footsteps approaching, followed by a soft knock against the door. Jesse and I sat up straight as Dr. Bradley peeked his head around the curtain before stepping in. He caught sight of Chloe, still asleep and unaware of his presence.

"Just wanted to stop and check in." He said softly, as to not disturb the redhead. He looked over the pair as a soft smile graced his lips.

"We're fine. Chloe was finally able to relax enough to fall sleep for a bit." Jesse whispered to him all eyes were on Beca and Chloe. Dr. Bradley nodded as he flipped through a few pages of his clipboard. He took his pen out of his pocket and began to write.

"According to her charts, Beca should be waking up soon, the anesthesia should have worn off by now. I stop back by in 30 minutes." He said professionally as he tucked his pen away.

"Thank you doctor." I told him sincerely as he nodded and walked back out of the room.

3RD PERSON POV 5:15 a.m.

It had been roughly 20 minutes after Dr. Bradley had checked in. By now, everyone but Beca was awake. Chloe was still at Beca's side, her hand entwined with the brunettes, her thumb tracing circles against Beca's skin. Aubrey had pulled up a chair beside of Chloe, her arm wrapped tightly around her best friend's shoulders. Chloe watched on, her eyes locked with Beca's closed ones, silently praying for her to wake up soon and to be able to look into her eyes. Until the moment when Beca opened her dark, sapphire blue eyes, when the familiar recognition flashed across her beautiful face as they met with Chloe's, the redhead would not be able to relax.

Until Beca smiled, until she laughed and spoke, Chloe wouldn't get her hopes up, she couldn't. Facing the reality of the situation, the very real prospect that Beca could have died, Chloe put everything into perspective. She wasn't sure what Beca's reaction would be when she woke up. Would she still be angry with Chloe? Resentful? Would she blame Chloe for her fall? Chloe knew the topic had to be approached with a high caution.

"She's a fighter Chlo." Aubrey spoke up, breaking the silence of the room. "You and I especially would know that. The little hobbit always had to have her way with _everything_."

Chloe smiled softly at Aubrey's words. She was right. Beca Mitchell was not one to back down from confrontation. She fought for what she wanted, what she believed in, and for those she loved. It was one of the many traits that Chloe loved about Beca; the amount of determination the girl possessed.

Chloe's head shot up as she felt a light squeeze to her hand.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey questioned from her seat, sitting up straight, more alert. "Chloe?"

"Did you see that?" Chloe questioned as she forced herself to her feet and gazed intently at Beca's face "She squeezed my hand!" Chloe said as her eyes swept over her girlfriend's form, looking for some kind of indication that she was coming to.

"Are you sur…?"

"Look!" Chloe exclaimed as she watched Beca's eyes began to flicker. "I think she's waking up!" She placed her free hand on Beca's cheek as she caressed her cheekbones.

"I'll go get a nurse!" Aubrey said hastily as she was out of the room in a heartbeat, Jesse following just as quickly on her heels. Chloe looked to the door anxiously, hoping that someone would get here quickly.

"Becs…" Chloe began looking back down to her girlfriend and stopping instantly as her eyes met the dark blue of her girlfriend's.

"Chloe…" Beca's voice replied, hoarse and quiet from not being used.

Chloe laughed despite her tears and kissed Beca gently on the forehead, her lips lingering there for a moment before she pulled away to look at her girlfriend more closely. Beca's eyes were fluttering closed, as she fought to stay awake. Chloe brushed the side of her face gently with her hand, causing Beca's eyes to open once more. The redhead squeezed her girlfriend's hand gently before brushing the back of it lightly with her lips as she kissed it.

"I'm here babe," Chloe said, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm right here."

"Ah Miss Mitchell, glad to have you here with us now." Dr. Bradley entered the room with a young nurse who instantly went over to Beca's monitors. "How are you feeling?" Jesse and Aubrey stood behind him as all eyes were on the small brunette.

"Like shit." She mumbled out as Chloe frowned, Beca shut her eyes again as she winced.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Seven" Beca croaked.

"Okay…We'll have to keep you on the mask" Dr. Bradley stated as he moved the elasticated band of the mask over Beca's head. "Are you experiencing any other pain in particular?"

Beca hesitated for a moment before holding up her right wrist that was wrapped in a cast.

"Our orthopedic specialist is coming by to re-examine your wrist soon." Dr. Bradley began, "You're on a low dose of morphine right now so that should kick in soon and help with the pain. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes and then I'll be back."

"I'm going to talk to him." Aubrey spoke up as Dr. Bradley left the room. Aubrey met Chloe's gaze and smiled softly.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes" she was met with a nod before she turned and left the room with Jesse, their main intention being to give Beca and Chloe some time alone.

"Chloe." Beca gasped out as she lowered the oxygen mask.

"I'm right here." Chloe murmured as she pulled the chair closer to the bed. "But you have to put that back on." She took the mask from Beca's hand and placed it back over her mouth.

Beca shook her head and pushed the mask away "I'm sorry…about before."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Chloe reassured her gently, her tears surfacing once again at the mention. "I'm just glad you're okay…you really scared me."

"I'm so sorry." Beca rasped as he eyes adjusted to the lighting of the hospital room.

"Shh, it's okay." Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca softly, her hands lifting to cup her face. A brief moment passed as Beca returned the kiss before she was forced to pull away breathlessly.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said guiltily as she moved the oxygen mask back to Beca's mouth. "This is all my fault." Chloe whispered out as her eyes filled with tears. She could feel herself starting to get worked back up. Beca slowly reached up with her right hand and removed the mask so that she could speak properly. Chloe had put her head back down to rest on her arm, covering her face. She tried desperately to keep the tears from falling, knowing she had to be strong for Beca right now. She felt Beca move her hand to the back of her head, as she ran her fingers through Chloe's bright hair.

"Chloe. Look at me." Chloe quickly noticed the tone of the words and slowly looked up to see tears mirroring her own. Both girls shared a look before they both gave into their emotions and began to cry together, whatever Beca was going to say got lost as the two reconnected. It took several minutes of comforting and holding each other before either girl pulled apart.

Chloe sniffed as she thought about how to broach the subject that she so desperately wanted an answer to.

"Was this on purpose?" Chloe whispered, her voice shaky. Beca slowly shook her head as she took a deep breath and licked her lips.

"No."

Chloe stayed silent as she watch her. Beca had her eyes shut, the mask now rested against her chin. Chloe searched over her facial features for any sign that the brunette was in pain.

"Tell me the truth." Chloe's tone more firm now. Slowly Beca opened her eyes and for the first time Chloe noticed how dilated her pupils were. _The concussion._

"Chloe you know me better than that." The simple sentenced filled the air as Beca reached out and placed her hand on Chloe's forearm.

"Then what were you doing?" Chloe breathed out and sniffed, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's. Beca opened her eyes again, only this time she was looking anywhere but at Chloe. She locked eyes with the machine that was attached to the end of her finger, monitoring her heart rate.

"I don't know. I just…I needed…I just needed things to change." Beca mumbled out as she picked at the device.

"You could have died you know." Chloe told her seriously as Beca turned her head to look out the window, away from Chloe. "You could be dead." Chloe's voice broke on the last word as she sniffed again. Beca didn't say anything and laid still, thinking over Chloe's words.

"I'd never go off on anyone else you know that." Chloe breathed out. This brought Beca's attention back to her girlfriend as she looked back over. "You know that I love you." Chloe gasped out as she swiped at her eyes.

"I know." Beca said as she hung her head in shame. Chloe watched as Beca's jaw clenched and unclenched. "It's just…you could do so much better than me Chlo." Chloe looked at the girl incredulously as she reached forward and brushed some stray strands of hair out of Beca's face.

"That's not true. You are the most loving, caring, beautiful person Beca. Regardless of what you think about yourself. I know that I wouldn't want anyone else by my side but you. You're it. You're endgame for me Becs, there is no one else. I love you so much baby." Beca brought her hand up to cup Chloe's cheek and with her thumb wiped away the redhead's tears. Chloe entwined their hands as she placed a gentle kiss into Beca's palm.

"I love you too Chloe. So fucking much. I've been such an idiot lately and I just…" Beca was cut of as there was a commotion coming from outside the room.

"Where is my daughter at?!" Could be heard as Chloe's eyes looked back to Beca's in alarm and Beca's flashed of anger, her jaw already clenched tightly.

"Dr. Mitchell I-" The girls listened as Jesse tried to diffuse the situation before it got more out of hand. They watched as the shadows grew closer before the curtain was roughly pulled open to reveal a distraught, red faced Dr. Mitchell with Jesse an Aubrey falling in behind. The attempts to keep him out of the room failed as his eyes sought out his daughter first before falling on Chloe.

"What the hell have you done to my daughter?!" He spat angrily directly at the redhead.


	8. Chapter 8

BARDEN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

6:00 a.m.

BECA POV

"Dad…" I muttered as I watched as his eyes were locked on Chloe who was still on my left side. I felt Chloe's hand tighten significantly in mine as her eyes were filled with fear.

"Dr. Mitchell maybe it's be best if-" I watched as Jesse stepped further into the room as he tried to step in-between my dad and Chloe were about 3 feet apart.

"I think it'd be best if you stayed out of this conversation." He snapped, his hardened gaze turned to Jesse, who instantly was quiet and nodded apprehensively. He stepped back away and returned to Aubrey's side, who looked on anxiously.

"You!" My dad directed at Chloe as I felt her jump slightly at the raised voice. "You're the reason she's here to begin with! If it wasn't for you corrupting my daughter, she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed!" He sneered at Chloe who shrank back in the chair.

"Don't speak to her like that!" I threatened at him as he finally looked at me. He met my hardened gaze as my eyes dared him to speak. I could feel my chest starting to become a little tighter and my head was thumping in rhythm with my heart.

"The nurse filled me in on why you're here! I told you that being in _this_ kind of 'relationship' would only end up bad for you." I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"Really? You're going to give me relationship advice? Please, save it for someone else. You lost the right to act like a dad the second you walked out on me and mom and moved 3,000 miles away to be with some cheap hooker."

"Oh come on Beca drop the act already, enough is enough. It's time for you to grow up and take some responsibility for once in your life and stop blaming other people!" Before I could argue with him I felt Chloe rise from beside me, her hand still entangled with mine as she spoke up.

"Dr. Mitchell this isn't the time or place. I get that you don't like me. I understand you think that what Beca and I have is sick and twisted. But guess what? You're wrong. We love each other! I would-"

"Pshh love? You say you love her?" My dad cut off Chloe as she took a deep breath in annoyance. "If you loved her, you'd leave her alone and realize how much better off she'd be without you. I mean, if you hadn't been fighting this wouldn't have happened. If YOU hadn't caused her so much pain, she wouldn't have ended up drunk and alone on the roof." His voice cut through Chloe's words as the venom was evident. I looked up at her to see her biting her lip and looking all around the room. She had tears in her eyes. She was starting to believe him.

"Get out!" I yelled at him as everyone turned to me. "Don't you fucking say another word. I hate y-" I winced as I felt myself get out of breath. It felt like a knife was cutting into my side as I winced in pain while trying to take a breath. I could feel myself starting to get light-headed, the room beginning to become a blur.

"Beca?" I heard Chloe's voice from the room, it was panicked…she was scared. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and focus on anything other than the pain coursing through my body with every movement I took. I heard the monitor beside me start to beat faster, more wildly, I don't think it's supposed to be doing that. It felt like I was dreaming, like I was trapped in a fish bowl.

"Aubrey get the nurse!" I felt soft, gentle hands clasp around my left as I grew more tired. I kept my eyes shut, a combination of the spinning room and the brightness was only making everything worse.

"It's okay Bec. Just relax, I'm here. I'm right here baby."

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Movement. I heard movement as I opened my eyes as best as I could to see what the commotion was about. It was like slow motion watching him. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't react fast enough. It's like when you're dreaming of being chased and you can't run away. I could see him reaching for her, but I couldn't stop him.

He grabbed Chloe around her upper arm as she cried out in pain and shock. He ripped her away from me as he knocked over the chair with the force he was using.

"Don't fucking touch her!" With as much energy as I could muster up, I reached forward and tried to stop him. I was met instantly with searing pain in my side. I cried out in agony as I cradled my side. Luckily Jesse react faster than I could because the second that Chloe was dragged out of the chair he was moving.

As soon as my dad had pulled Chloe towards him to glare directly into her eyes, Jesse intervened. He grabbed my dad by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall behind them.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Jesse yelled at him as Chloe fell to the hospital floor, sobbing. Aubrey ran into the room behind Dr. Bradley and two nurses who rushed over to me.

"Chloe…" I mumbled out as I could feel myself start to pass out. I gasped for air, still not being able to breathe properly. I hiccupped a few times before I felt hands moving above my head and a mask placed over my mouth.

"Slow deep breaths Beca."

"She's going into tachycardia!"

CHLOE POV

"Security! Enough! Everybody out!" Dr. Bradley shouted from above me as I heard disorder in the hallway. I looked up and through my tears I could see that Jesse still had Beca's dad pinned to the wall. Jesse's arm was against Dr. Mitchell neck, as the two were in a dead lock. I'd never seen this side of Jesse in the past two years I'd known him. He was in protective mode right now, his instincts kicking in. I watched as a security guard entered the room and separate the two, dragging them both into the hallway.

"What?" Dr. Mitchell exclaimed. "She's my daugh…"

"I'm fully aware of that sir." Dr. Bradley responded professionally, despite the glare he was shooting at Beca's dad. "But it's my job to keep my patients calm and you're aggravating her so…I'm now asking you to leave."

"Fine!" Dr. Mitchell huffed and stormed out of the room.

"That goes for everyone, I need to ask you all to leave for right now." Dr. Bradley met my eyes with a sad gaze. I sniffed and started to protest as I stood up, Aubrey by my side helping me.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" She rattled the questions off to me as I turned to look over my shoulder at Beca.

"Let us get her calmed and stable and I'll let you back in as soon as I can okay?" Dr. Bradley told me as I nodded to him, my voice currently lost.

"Let me see your arm." Aubrey's tone didn't leave any space for arguing as I let her roll up my sleeve, examining my bicep. "Chloe how hard did he grab you?" She asked, I looked up at her as her eyes were widened in shock. I looked down and saw that a bruise in the shape of a ring was already forming. I rolled my sleeve back down, covering it up.

"I'm fine Bree, drop it. Go find Jesse, I'm sure he needs you now more than me." She looked at me questioningly. "Please Bree." She sighed in defeat as she turned and headed down the hallway to where Jesse, Dr. Mitchell and the security guard were talking, well arguing it seemed like. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

3rd PERSON POV

"Dr. Bradley!" Beca gasped for air through her tears. "I can't…" she trailed off for a moment as Dr. Bradley rushed over to her side. "I can't breathe!"

Dr. Bradley grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over his patient's mouth. "Slow, deep breaths Beca…Slow deep breaths."

Beca reached up and grabbed Dr. Bradley's wrist her teary eyes wide with panic.

"Deep breaths." Dr. Bradley reminded her sympathetically. "Slowly…"

Beca followed the doctors' orders, taking slow breaths in and out and after a moment had her breathing had returned to normal, the pain in her side subsiding only slightly. She loosed her grip on his wrist.

"Chloe…" Beca mumbled, the mask obstructing her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I need you to bring Chloe in here." Beca told him as he looked her over.

"I don't think that's in your best interest right now, you need to rest and get your heart rate to return to normal." He told her as the nurses left the room quickly.

"Please Dr. Bradley, I need to know she's okay. I promise, I'll relax once she's in here. With me." Beca pleaded with the Doctor as he remained silent thinking over his options. The two nurses returned, this time with a trolley full of different instruments.

"Okay. But if there is any decline in your condition, she has to leave." He reasoned with her as she smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

A few moments later and Dr. Bradley returned with Chloe in tow behind.

"Beca…" She sighed as she quickly made her way over to the brunette's bedside. She leaned down and kissed Beca sweetly on her forehead, lingering briefly. Beca reached up and grasped at Chloe's hand. The redhead intertwined their fingers as she took a seat in the chair that had been set back up.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear to god I'll fucking kill him when I get out of here!" Beca started to get worked back up as Chloe placed her hand gently on her chest.

"Bec you need to calm down, okay? I'm fine, I promise."

Beca's eyes fluttered open once more and Chloe leant over the bed rail, yearning to close the distance between them further. Her left hand was still wrapped protectively around her Beca's as she stroked the side of the brunette's face lightly with her right, brushing a stray strand of hair out of the clear blue eyes that had been absent from her life for the last fifteen days.

"Okay. But I swear it's not going to stop me from kicking his ass. Now I just have another reason too." Beca smirked as Chloe laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. Dr. Bradley cleared his throat as the girls looked towards him.

"Okay Beca were going to go through a series of small tests on you now that you're awake okay?" Dr. Bradley said as he grabbed his clipboard and Beca nodded.

He turned on his pen light and lifted it in front of Beca's eyes.

"Can you look into the light for me?" Dr. Bradley asked flicking the light across Beca's pupils quickly and looking for a reaction.

"Thank you," he said gratefully as he turned off the pen light and returned it to the pocket which he'd taken it from. "Your right pupil is slightly larger than your left, this is caused from your concussion. You want to make sure to get plenty of rest, don't stare at a screen too long or any heavy physical activity like working out."

Beca's eyes fell on Chloe once again as Dr. Bradley moved out of her line of sight and the redhead smiled at her warmly. Beca returned the gesture reflexively and Chloe felt her heart tremble excitedly in her chest. She'd missed that beautiful smile so much since Beca had been gone. Chloe had missed the warmth that radiated so effortlessly from it, the life it brought to her girlfriend's face, the feelings that it stirred within her own body, _love_.

Dr. Bradley paused for a minute, the corners of his mouth turning up in an encouraging smile.

"You gave everybody quite a scare," he informed her, glancing up at the monitor above Beca's bed to check her observations. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," Beca replied shrugging in response, a grimace contorting her face in pain as she elevated her right shoulder.

"A bit sore huh?" Dr. Bradley noted sympathetically.

"Not all the time," Beca said honestly. "Just…when I move too much, that's all."

Dr. Bradley turned towards one of the nurses who was waiting expectantly for his instruction.

"Can we up her morphine infusion to 1.25 milligrams per hour?" Dr. Bradley asked the nurse.

"Sure," she replied, stepping around the bed to adjust the settings on the syringe driver controlling Beca's pain relief.

"That should help manage your pain a little better," Dr. Bradley offered kindly as he turned back to face the young woman.

"Thanks." Beca acknowledged gratefully.

"You're welcome." Dr. Bradley acknowledged. "If it's alright with you Beca," he began sensitively. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about yourself, are you happy for me to do that?" Beca nodded her agreement.

"Ok," the older man said. "Are you able to tell me your date of birth?"

"My date of birth?" Beca questioned.

"Yes," Dr. Bradley responded. "When were you born?"

Beca glanced at Chloe who was watching her girlfriend intently, eager to hear her answer.

"The seventeenth of November," Beca replied uncertainly, "right?"

"That's right," he conformed. "Can you tell me which year?"

Beca threw a look in Chloe's direction once again before saying, "Nineteen ninety four."

"Ok," Dr. Bradley acknowledged, turning back to Beca and placing the fingertips of his right hand in the palm of her left one.

"Can you squeeze my fingers?" he asked Beca, a smile creeping onto his face. "Try not to break them though," he joked, "Are you left or right handed Beca?" he questioned.

"Left handed," Beca said. "Why?"

"Can you try and hold my fingers really tightly," he instructed her. "I'm going to try and pull them out of your hands and I want you to keep them there, ok?"

"Ok," she said, gripping as tightly as she could to his hands.

Dr. Bradley pulled away from Beca, trying to free his fingers from her grasp. His right hand stayed in contact with the brunette's left, her grip strong and unyielding.

"Beca can you bend your elbows up to touch your shoulders?" he asked her, his face neutral and impassive.

Beca did as she was told, wincing slightly as she move her left arm, her muscles tight from the fall. Her right arm remained still on the bed.

"Try the right arm again for me," he said, reaching over the bed to support it in his hands.

Beca tried again, her face full of determination. As she did what the Doctor instructed, Chloe smiled softly, progress.

"Okay looks like your muscles are good to go. I'm going to leave you in the more than capable hands of Ms. Denise here while I go and speak to your father okay? Don't worry, I'll try to get this all sorted out for you." He smiled sympathetically towards the couple as he walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back Miss Mitchell, I'm just going to go get your new bed sheets." Denise left the room quickly as Beca turned to Chloe.

"You don't have to stay you know," Beca stated sadly.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked confused.

"You know," Beca replied. "Through all this…"

"Beca," Chloe cut her off, preventing the brunette from finishing her thought. "I'm not going anywhere alright…I told you before, remember?"

"Chloe, it's not fair on you though," Beca protested. "I mean, it's my fault I'm here. I'm such an asshole and what I did was a really dick move. I bet I look like a right mess right now…"

"No," Chloe said smiling and reaching over to trace Beca's scalp alongside the stitches gently with her fingertips. "You look beautiful."

"You're such a liar Chloe," Beca said disbelievingly.

"No I'm not," Chloe disagreed seriously. "You'll always be beautiful to me Bec, inside and outside."

"Really?" Beca asked uncertainly.

"Really," Chloe confirmed leaning over as she lowered her lips to Beca's own once again, kissing her girlfriend properly.

Chloe pulled back a little and noticed the smile that had spread across Beca's face.

"I've said it before but I'll say it again," Chloe said, a wide grin on her own face. "You look great when you smile Bec."

"Yeah well, you do too." Beca reciprocated.

"I love you," Chloe said simply as she leant forward and kissed Beca again, her soft lips meeting her girlfriend's tenderly as though they were an extension of her own body.

"I love you more." Beca said tiredly as her eyes fell shut. Chloe noticed this as she smiled softly at her girlfriend. She ran her fingers through the chocolate locks softly, having a calming effect on Beca.

"Get some rest babe, I'll be here when you wake up."

A/N: Here you go guys as promised! Let me know what you liked or didn't like! This story is coming to a close, I think maybe 2-3 more chapters and we'll be finished! Thank you so much to those who reviewed it means the world!


End file.
